Aslan's Distress Call:Chronicles of Narnia&Digimon
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: A new evil is afoot in Narnia. But it's nothing neither Aslan nor Caspian have ever seen. So Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan are summoned again, so are the digidestined who get guidance in Narnia from Tim and the other four! Takari/Kenyako Digimon.
1. Caspian's Distress Call

A/N: Well, I certainly haven't read the Chronicles of Narnia series in a while, but I have seen both movies which are both still pretty fresh in my mind. I believe I have read every book though in the series and a few of them I've read eh, maybe about 5-6 times. C.S. Lewis is an awesome author, and he really did an amazing job. Well, this might be interesting though, not only will it be on Narnia, but with Digimon activity as well. But, that will be revealed later. I have no clue what's going to come up. I just write what I think out, so without further ado, here we go! A Takari/Kenyako.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Chronicles of Narnia

**ASLAN'S DISTRESS CALL!**

Everything was as peaceful as it had been since Prince Caspian had taken reign on his rightful throne. Mr. Tumnus the 9th, the ancestor of the Great Mr. Tumnus from the reign of the 2 Sons of Adam, Peter the Great and King Edmund, and the 2 Daughters of Eve, Queen Susan (or Sue) Queen Lucy, was his right hand man and his personal guardian. Miraz was no longer, and the White Witch, finally was officially gone, However, something very wrong was about to happen. Something worse than what Caspian or the other four children had never seen before.

Reepicheep, the small yet unbelievably brave mouse knight, was outside, making sure everything was in tip top shape around the kingdom. What he failed to notice though, was near the old lamp-post, where things always seemed to start happening. But this was no ordinary experience for Narnia. A new evil from out of nowhere in Narnia had suddenly appeared.

King Caspian had decided he was going to go out for a nice stroll in Narnia. It was very nice out and everything was in order. Just then his horse gave a loud shriek!

"Wow, there Maria!" Caspian said to regain his horses composure. Then what he saw when he looked up was startling. "What?!? Who, who are you?"

"Why, you've never heard of me?"

"I can't say I have. Identify yourself! What reason do you have for coming into my kingdom?!?" Caspian shouted.

"Why, I'm Devimon! If it isn't obvious by now, I am here to bring darkness to this world!"

"I will stop you!" Caspian growled as he took his sword out.

"Heh, Bakemon, get him!"

What Caspian saw shocked him. A majority of strange looking ghosts! Caspian valiantly knocked them all down and went after Devimon, but Devimon shot his Darkness wave at him knocking him and his horse back. Caspian knew he couldn't do anything more, so he hid his horse and ran as fast as he could, but Devimon was still behind him and it seemed he was sending out more minions than before. Then, as he reached down for something, he felt a familiar object. "Susan's horn!" he said to himself. "I need help, maybe I can get someone."

Thankfully Aslan had already known they would need help, so he sent some extra power to the horn. Of course, no one knew what that was going to bring. Caspian blew the horn with all his might before he fell, but when he did, he thankfully fell into an old cave that hid him from this Devimon creature.

___

Odaiba, Japan: The beach

The digidestined were all at the beach. Well, some of them were anyways. Tim had just finished a round of laps with Arnamon and was resting on the bench. Cody as usual was practicing with his Kendo stick with Upamon. Yolie and Ken had been playing volleyball with Davis and Willis, who was visiting, with Veemon, Poromon, Wormon, Terriermon and Lopmon all watching and T.K. and Kari had been having their usual hangouts and were building themselves a nice big sandcastle. That's when their digivices in their bags started to go off. They all went to check to see what was up. Tim checked his laptop for a message from Gennai, but Gennai hadn't sent him one. "That's strange," he told everyone, "I wonder why our digivices are acting up then."

"Who knows." Davis said. Then he suddenly felt like he was being shocked in the neck. "Ouch! Yolie, why'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything knucklehead, maybe you were just imagining…Ouch! Ken, you know I hate that!"

"I didn't do…Ouch! What in the world?"

Tim was amazed, "I wonder what is going on? Unless…. Of course! OUCH!"

"Of course wha… Ouch!" T.K. exclaimed.

Everyone stay close!" Tim ordered.

Willis was shocked next, then Cody and then Kari. The digimon probably had the same thing happen but were unaffected as they were being held by their partners who had all grabbed their bags by Tim's orders.

Then everyone started to see everything fade away from them, the beach was still there, but the whole city was disappearing! Where they found themselves next, was a shock to all of them and Tim was amazed.

__

London, England

It was raining once again, just like it had done when the children had last gone to Narnia.

"I'm bored." Lucy told Edmund.

"I know what you mean Lu."

"How about hide and seek?"

"Are you kidding me? That was what we played when we were staying at the professors house before our Narnia adventure.

Peter walked in. "Are you two just going to sit in here and mope all day? Mother says there are plenty of chores to do around here."

"You sound just like Sue!" Edmund replied.

"Oh, really! I resent that!" Susan said as she walked into the room and heard what they were talking about.

"Well, it is a boring day to do chores," Peter admitted, "Besides, it would gloom our mood anyways, don't you… Ouch!"

"What's wrong Pet….Ouch!" Susan shouted.

Lucy started to smile, "Sounds like we've started something fu….Ouch! Did you pinch me Edmund?"

"Of course not Lu, Ouch!"

"Uh, does anyone get the feeling that we're headed to you know where?" Peter asked them.

The three of them nodded.

"But I thought that you and I weren't," Susan began. Then the room started to fade out of existence and in mere seconds, the four of them found themselves on a beach with six other people and strange looking animals all shocked and surprised at their surroundings. Then one of the boys noticed them and looked their direction and gasped, "I…I don't believe it!"

__

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but that's the best I could get for a first chapter. Sound interesting? Well keep reading.


	2. All Digidestined to Narnia

Hey everyone I'm back with more Narnia and Digimon. Okay, so last time the Digidestined were taken to the land of Narnia when Prince Caspian blew Susan's horn. It also summoned Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan back even though Peter and Susan weren't supposed to come back. I will include the other digidestined as well, but it will be more interesting adventure for them. So without further ado….

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon, he does however own his own character and Arnamon. Also he does not own The Chronicles of Narnia series, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan.

Thanks Ken. Back to the story.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

All Digidestined to Narnia

Back in Odaiba.

Tai is practicing his soccer, Sora is playing tennis, Matt is doing some sheet music with his guitar, Izzy is working on his computer at home, Joe is on his way to do more exams, and Mimi is out shopping.

"He shoots, he scores!" Tai yells to no one in particular as he does his secret soccer kick into the net. "We'll be sure to win this year for sure! Ouch! Hey, what in the world is going on here?"

"What is it Tai?" Agumon asks him.

"I'm not sure Agumon, but it seems as if someone has pinched me. Hold up! What's going on here? Where's the field?"

"That's strange, we were there just a second ago." Agumon replied.

"It's as if we're in a forest somehow. Are we back in the digital world?" Tai asked.

"I don't think so. I don't recognize anything here. And I don't think this lamppost was ever in the digital world either. Agumon said quite confused.

Just then they heard an evil laugh.

"What was that?"

"Stay back Tai!"

Suddenly there was a scream.

"That sounded like Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "Let's go!"

******************

Izzy's computer room.

"Alright, a few modifications here. And there. It's finished. I think well have more progress by tomorrow, and Ouch! Tentomon, why'd you shock me?"

"It wasn't me Izzy! You must be feeling things."

"I felt a shock and it was weird. It's like something….Wow! Hey! Where'd the computer room go?!?" Izzy asked frantically grabbing his laptop before it disappeared with all the rest of the computers.

"Izzy, what is going on here?" Tentomon asked a bit shocked.

"Prodigious! It's as if we're at some sort of ruins. But it doesn't look like any ruins from the digital world. These markings are totally different." Izzy studied them for a moment and then looked at his computer. "Prodigious!" he finally yelled out. "I think I've figured out where we are!"

___________________

Odaiba shopping mall.

Mimi is pushing Palmon in a stroller so no one would really suspect the digimon.

"At least I'm stronger now." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but I feel embarrassed that I have to be in here. People really aren't afraid of us anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't want to risk anything. Ooh, look at this Palmon!" Mimi said as she went up to the window of one of the stores and found a nice new pink dress. "I want this! But, OW! Palmon! Why'd you hit me with your roots?"

"I didn't do anything Mimi."

"Hey, wait a minute. Where'd the mall go? Come to think of it where's all the people? This has to be some sort of joke!" She looked around and found she was in a room in what looked like a castle. "Huh? Where are we Palmon?"

"I don't know Mimi."

Someone walked in. "Excuse me miss? But who are you?"

"My name is Mimi, but where am I?"

"You're in the castle in which Prince or should I say King Caspian rules from. He is out however. You look hungry, let me get something to eat."

"Well, okay, thanks, but who are you? You look like a man and a horse."

"That I am. My name is Tumnus. I will make sure you will be treated properly until Sir Caspian comes back.

"Hold it. Tumnus, you said?"

"That's right."

"You also mentioned Caspian. Does that mean what I think it means? We're in Narnia?!?!"

"You seemed surprised malady."

"Well, I am! I'm from a place called earth. I've read about Narnia from some books in America, but I thought that was just fiction."

"Hold on, you said from earth? Then you know the Two sons of Adam and the Two daughters of Eve, correct?"

"Well, no. But, from what I read in a book they would be from the past long before me. My friends and I were born almost 50 years after them. They're older than us."

"Quite interesting." The faun replied. "Come, you must tell me more."

________

"Thanks for practicing with me Biyo."

"No problem Sora."

They both sat down on a bench and began to drink some water. "Aaah, refreshing. I wonder what the others are up to. I can't wait for the concert tomorrow. Matt will be…. Ouch!"

"Sora?"

"Something pinched me."

"Well it wasn't me. I… uh, Sora? Where'd the court go?"

"That's strange. Where are we?"

"We're in some sort of forest."

"Well, why don't we…" Just then Sora fell over a vine and fell over. Then she screamed in pain.

"Oh, no, Sora!"

___________

Joe is panting trying to get to his test. "I can't be late!"

"Slow down Joe. Your test isn't in another thirty minutes." Gomamon told him.

"I know, but I want to get there in time. I've gotta…. Ouch! Gomamon! What was that for?"

"What?"

"You hit me."

"I did no such thing."

"Well then, what did? Hey wait a minute. Where'd the road go?" The next thing he and Gomamon knew, they were both standing near some rocks that looked like ruins. "How'd we get here?"

"There's Izzy!" Gomamon pointed out.

"Great, maybe he knows!"

________________

TWANG!

"Not again. Gabumon hand me the string."

"Sure thing Matt."

"Thanks man, Ow! Hey, I said hand me the string, not whip it at me."

"Sorry Matt, but that wasn't me."

"Then what was it?? Where's my music?"

"That's weird." Gabumon said. "We were just in the concert room. Now we seem to be in some sort of castle."

Then Matt saw a faun walking with someone. It was someone he knew. "Mimi!"

"Matt? You too?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Who's this?"

"Tumnus! You'd never believe where we are!"

"Where?"

"Narnia!"

"What? Where?" Then Matt realized from the books he had read from America. "No way!"

_______________________

A/N: Cool, huh? I came up with this and had to do it. The next chapter will continue mine and the other ones adventure and some of Tai's. Also, please note, I will soon be changing my username to: Digidestined of Trust. Enjoy!


	3. First Digimon Fight in Narnia

A/N: Should be studying for my Bio Exam, oh well. This is the third chapter in this crossover between Narnia and the Digidestined. Also to let you all know, I will be changing my username to DigidestinedofTrust so just a side note on that. So here we go.

Ken: Disclaimer: Tim doesn't own digimon or Narnia.

Thanks Ken, on to the story.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**First Digimon Fight in Narnia**

Tim looked around amazed at the site he was seeing. "Narnia!" He whispered to himself. Then as he was looking around he found four more people appear right before them. Tim gasped, "I…I don't believe it!" The other digidestined proceeded to look where he was looking after he did.

"What is it Tim?" Davis asked.

"It's not possible!" Tim exclaimed slightly ignoring Davis and walking up to the four that just appeared in front of them. "You wouldn't happen to be Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, would you?"

The four of them were completely stunned and a bit speechless hearing their names being said from someone they had never met before. And someone with strange clothing on as well.

Finally Peter spoke, "Well, yes, that's us, but how did you know our names?"

"This is truly amazing," Tim said, "well, the reason I knew your names was because, well, you're characters in a book written by a man named, C.S. Lewis! And well, the stories all took place either just right before the end and few more after World War II, well, actually the war you guys just went through."

Lucy was amazed, "We're in a book?!?" She asked in her English accent.

"Yes, actually, it's a series which was written I believe thirty or forty years after WWII, but no one really thought it to be true. It was even fiction to the writer."

"Hold on," Susan interrupted, "this all seems a little odd. You said the books were written thirty to forty years after us?"

"That's right Sue."

"Then that must mean, you're from the future? But how is that even possible?" Susan asked very confused.

Tim gasped not realizing this, "Susan, you're right! I totally forgot about the year difference! In fact, you guys are in fact almost forty years older than any of us and just about sixty or so in our time! We're currently living in the year 2009!"

"Amazing!" Peter mused. "But how? I mean, we're from the 1940's while your sixty years farther into the future, how could you have ended up in Narnia with us?"

"Uh, Tim?!?" Davis shouted. Tim looked over forgetting he had left the digidestined by the beach to wonder where they were.

"Oh, sorry Davis. Well, Peter, I really am not sure. It's like what's happened with our group in another world parallel to our world. But we'll figure that out later. In the meantime, I'd like you to meet our friends. I almost forgot too. How rude of me not to introduce myself first, my name is Timothy Reynolds. I live in Cincinnati, Ohio, in the U.S. and the time period I've already stated."

The digidestined all went over to join Tim and he proceeded to go over their names. "And these are my friends all the way over in Japan." Tim saw that the four were a little stunned seeing that Tim had friends from Japan. "Oh, yeah, um, Japan is an ally now, so no need to worry." He said taking a little of the pressure off of them. "But as I was saying, these are my friends from Japan except for Willis here. He's from America as well, Colorado to be exact."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Willis said as he went to shake the four children's hands.

"Then we have Daisuke Motomiya, but you can call him Davis, or goggle-head if you want to insult him." Tim laughed as well as the rest of them while Davis' face grew red. "Then we have here in his sailors hat, "Takeru Takaishi, or T.K. for short, he's also part English and part French as well. Then here is his best friend, or maybe girlfriend, Hikari Kamiya, but you can just call her Kari." Kari blushed a bit being called T.K.'s girlfriend. "Then, this here is Ken Ichijouji, he's a well known boy genius in our time, then we have his girlfriend, Yolie Inoue, her parents own an awesome convenient store in Japan and she has quite a few siblings. "And last but not least, the youngest of our group here is this guy, Cody Hida."

Cody did his courtesy Kendo bow. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Um, Tim, if you don't mind mine asking, who are they?" T.K. asked curiously.

"Oh, right, guys, I'd like you to meet some very special people. This is Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, they're from England, and well, they're um, how can I put this? Forty years older than us."

The digidestined's eyes all widened and their mouths almost dropped to the ground. "F...FFF….FFFourty?!?" Davis was the one to ask and quite unable to comprehend Tim's greeting. In fact, none of them could comprehend it.

"But how?" Ken asked snapping out of a state of shock.

"Well, do you guys remember the book series, "The Chronicles of Narnia"?"

They all pondered for a second trying to see if they remembered anything like that. Then Yolie yelled out, "You mean we're in Narnia and it's real?!?" At this the other kids realized it and we're just as amazed.

"That's right," Tim replied.

"Amazing," Ken muttered under his breath picking up Wormon.

Peter saw Ken and was curious. "Excuse me, uh, Ken? What is that? In fact, what are all these other creatures? They're nothing like we've ever seen before here in Narnia."

"Oh, I forgot!" Tim exclaimed out loud. "Guys, these actually are creatures, not of our world or of this world. These are Digimon, Digital Monsters."

"Digiwho?" Edmund asked.

"That's right. Oh, that's right. Technology isn't very big in your time yet. In fact, it's just about starting pretty soon in your time. Sit down, we'll explain it all to you in detail."

Tim and the rest of the digidestined explained everything, from the internet to the digital world and why they were chosen to be digidestined. It took quite some time actually before they finished.

After everyone was finished explaining Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan all sat there in disbelief.

"So, these little guys, can change into stronger fighters and you've saved this digital world multiple times?" Edmund asked very curious to know more.

"Yes, in fact, but that's not all we've saved, it's been the fate of the digital world and our world that we've had to save a lot of times. We've had battles around both worlds trying to keep the balance preserved and the digimon in their respected places. As we said, that's why we were chosen to be digi-destined, however there are hundreds, if not thousands more all around the world, and I would be surprised, if you would be as well if you ever live in the electronics age. We really don't know though, if there was ever a digital world before the age of computers and the internet, but we do know that, before Apocylamon was defeated from the Wall of Fire, the flow of time was totally out of whack. That actually was because of the first time there were digidestined before either of our groups were ever in existence. After he was defeated, the flow of time between the two worlds were synchronized again, I think that's why everything happened before the year 2000. My theory is that without that happening, the computers and electronics might have been unable to continue causing everything to go out. More evil forces then came through and messed everything up, including locking away the four guardians of the digital world, not to be unlocked again until after four more of our earth years." Tim explained.

"It seems there's a lot more to this than meets the eye." Lucy said.

"You're right about that Lu." Tim replied.

Just then, there was a huge crash in the water and something came out of the ocean. Everyone gasped. "It's Scorpiomon! Kari yelled running to T.K. to get farther away.

DIGIMON ANALYZER

T.K.: Scorpiomon! A scorpion type digimon. We've faced him before when he worked for MetalSeadramon a few years ago. Both of his stingers are deadly and he can also shoot out sand from his underside!"

"Watch out guys. He's dangerous!" Tim yelled before he Dino-Thundered. He also had Arnamon digivolve. "We don't want to hurt him too much, just try to knock him out."

"You guys better digivolve too!" T.K. said.

All the digimon jumped into action.

Arnamon digivolve to! Strongomon!

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon!

Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!

Veemon digivolve to! ExVeemon!

Wormon digivolve to! Stingmon!

Terriermon digivolve to! Gargomon!

Armadillomon armor digivolve to! Submarimon, reliable guardian of the sea.

Cody got into Submarimon and they headed into the ocean.

"Here's my laptop T.K., it's ready, just hold it up when I say to go ahead." Tim told him. Tim proceeded to rush up to Scorpiomon, but not before he attacked.

Scorpion storm!

The wave of sand headed straight towards Kari, Tim looked over but he couldn't reach her since he'd already gone to far. However T.K. had already pushed the laptop into Davis's arms and rushed over to Kari. He immediately drug her to the ground once he made impact.

"Oh no! T.K., Kari!" Tim yelled. He and the other sighed when the attack ended and saw they were fine, just a bit covered up. "Hiya. Sword of Trust!" Tim yelled getting Scorpiomon's attention.

"Kari, are you okay?" T.K. asked, slowly lifting his head up from the sand.

"Yeah, Teek, I'm fine. I think." Kari replied as she tried to put some weight on her foot to try and stand up. "Ouch!" She said as she fell back into the sand. "Oh, no, I think I twisted my ankle."

T.K. looked at her ankle and felt it. It was all swollen. "This doesn't look good Kar. But I need to get you away from here. Stand up on your left leg and I'll help you over to try and keep the weight off your other foot." Kari did so. "There now, c'mon." "Hey T.K.?"

"Yeah, Kari?" T.K. asked her, both oblivious to the fight going on behind them.

"Thanks for saving me. But why did you do it?"

"Because I…. uh." He looked at her and gazed into her brown eyes and smiled at her. _"She's so pretty." He thought_. She smiled back, but before he could answer the sound of the battle got louder.

Oxygen torpedo!

Submarimon's attack reached Scorpiomon causing him to fall a bit, but not before he knocked Tim and the other digimon out cold causing all of them but Submarimon to lose their power and go back to normal form.

"Uh, this isn't good!" Tim yelled out. Just then a sword came out of no where striking Scorpiomon causing him to fall in pain.

"Away from them you monster!" A man yelled out running out of the forest retrieving his sword.

"It's Caspian!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again my friends." Caspian said. "But I thought you weren't able to come back to Narnia."

"We thought so too." Peter said, "But I guess we were needed again."

"Davis! Now!" Tim yelled signaling for the laptop and the gate to be open to the digital world. Yolie went over and put her D-3 up to the screen.

"Digiport Open!"

Davis held the laptop up as Strongomon, who had not de-digivolved and Submarimon pushed Scorpiomon back up onto the beach where Scorpiomon was taken by the gate back to the Digital World.

"Phew. That was close." Tim said. He looked over to where Peter was and was shocked. He hadn't really noticed who the guy who had shown up a couple minutes before, but immediately recognized him. "It's, Caspian!" He exclaimed to the group.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Well that's it for now. My last exam for the quarter is tomorrow so I gotta get some rest. But I wanted to finish up another chapter. I might need to edit this, but so far it seems my stories have been pretty good so far even without the editing. So good night all.


End file.
